The invention generally relates to sidetone generation for a wireless system that uses time domain isolation.
A typical wireless device, such as a cellular telephone, includes a radio frequency (RF) circuit, or radio, that establishes communication between the wireless device and a wireless network. The wireless device also typically includes digital circuitry for purposes of performing such functions as encoding/decoding data, compressing/de-compressing data, modulating/de-modulating data, scanning a keypad of the wireless device, etc.